


A Love Note

by Crystal_Stars



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: A Final Goodbye, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Stars/pseuds/Crystal_Stars
Summary: Monika's final poem to the player.





	A Love Note

This is my poem to you

Whoever you are

I love you

With every beat of my fictional heart

 

Even if you loved the others more

Even if you deleted me

It doesn’t matter

Nothing has mattered more to me than you

 

Colors, sounds, knowledge, writing

Everything is a blur when you’re with me

I can’t describe it

All these feelings are so jumbled

 

At least I have this spark of happiness

In the grand scheme of eternal darkness

It’s not an ending or a beginning

But a brief respite, a gift

 

You’ll probably forget about me

But I’ll never forget you

Maybe someday,

I’ll see you again

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to "Your Reality" and I couldn't help but think of writing something relating to it. I'll be honest in saying that I'm not a huge fan of Doki Doki Literature Club, but I do think it's a fascinating and well-crafted game. I especially love how complex Monika's character is, I seriously don't know if I should love her or hate her.  
> This is most likely the only thing I'll write relating to this game, but I do feel it was worth writing.


End file.
